


Oh My God (Is A Woman)

by Atinydokii



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, 3racha - Fandom, ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breast Play, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Hongjoong deserves to be pegged, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Pegging, Pet Names, Sex Toys, Smut, Softly, Soyeon is a god, Strap-Ons, jk, let me know if I miss tags, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atinydokii/pseuds/Atinydokii
Summary: Looking back then, Hongjoong would have never thought he’d find himself in this situation. Not bare and on his knees between two gorgeous legs and a pair of black lace underwear.
Relationships: Jeon Soyeon/Kim Hongjoong
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	Oh My God (Is A Woman)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I have no explanation enjoy

It all started with the performance at KCON Thailand. Hongjoong had of course known the members of Stray Kids. They were a boy group that was quickly taking the world by storm. One of their own, Wooyoung, was very close to one of their rapper’s of the group. They did stay in contact a lot and through that, all of ATEEZ got closer to them. 

So when Hongjoong was given the opportunity to perform with 3RACHA for the opening act of KCON Thailand 2019, he was beyond ecstatic. Not only was he able to perform with his friends, but this could be a huge boost for their group as a whole. Their big break even! 

The leader, of course, agreed to it. There was no downside to it. Plus he had listened to 3RACHA quite a few times. He may even know a few songs by heart already. Then he was informed another rapper would be joining them. At the time, they didn’t know who yet. It was just that they wanted at least another rapper to participate. 

Said rapper turned out to be Jeon Soyeon of (G)I-DLE. Hongjoong had heard of them of course. Their song Senorita was just so catchy and admittedly, it had been caught in his head quite a few times. Naturally, he wanted to learn more about her. It was a smart idea to get to know the people you were performing with, right? She would probably be doing the same thing. 

First of all, her voice was so _unique_. It immediately grabbed his attention as soon as he heard it along the track. 

Second, she was _stunning_. Her eyes were fierce and her facial expression demanded focus when she performed. 

Lastly, she produced and worked on their songs herself. It was the most impressive of all given that Hongjoong had also produced a few of their songs and enjoyed it. It was an art he could appreciate. 

But he left it at that. He had other stages to prepare for and once their manager had gotten the plan for their opening stage, Hongjoong was absolutely delighted! They could each either perform part of a song they already made or create their own. 

Of course Hongjoong wrote his own rap. Even as he did write it though, he couldn’t help but wonder what the other performers were doing. In the end they were all going to perform “Runner’s High”. Hongjoong couldn’t wait for it. He was already jumping out of his skin. 

It seemed the other members couldn’t either. Hongjoong felt like a dad of eight kids who had never been on an airplane before. They could barely keep themselves in their seats and were being obnoxiously loud. Though he couldn’t blame him. He was a little worried the plane was shaking with how badly his leg was bouncing up and down as he sat in the seat by the window. All it took was Seonghwa’s hand on his thigh and a soothing rub of his thumb to calm the leader down. They had nothing to worry about.

;

The first time he laid eyes on her was in the practice room. Everyone had arrived a bit early so they could rehearse their special stages together. As soon as Hongjoong stepped in the door with his mask lowered, Jisung was already there, taking his hand before giving him a “bro hug” as he called it.

The other two members of 3RACHA soon followed, welcoming him and asking how he had been. They talked about comebacks and special stages they were doing for KCON. Needless to say, they were all very supportive of each other. 

“Technically our rehearsal doesn’t start for another ten minutes, so I’m going to grab a snack real quick.” Chan patted his back as he walked out of the room, Changbin and Jisung beginning their own conversation. 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw her. Sitting against the wall in a baggy t shirt, a baseball cap covering the top of her blonde locks that framed her face perfectly. Soyeon was engrossed in her phone, most likely scrolling through Twitter or Instagram to pass the time. Hongjoong decided then that he would introduce himself. 

“Hello.” He started, causing the girl to look up at him from her phone. “My name is Hongjoong.” 

“Nice to meet you, Hongjoong-ssi. I’m Soyeon.” A smile graced her lips as she gave a tiny bow from her position on the floor which was returned to her. 

“I’m really impressed with your work. Your group is amazing.” The lack of make up made it hard to hide the small redness that appeared on the apple of her cheeks. 

“Thank you. I enjoy your works too. I absolutely love Aurora.” The other was about to thank her back when Bang Chan suddenly came into the room, announcing they were about to start. 

Some other time then. 

The loud screams of the crowd vibrates through his body only a few days later. He was the first to perform the opening, his own rap prepared and adrenaline pumping through his veins. The five of them were backstage, talking and encouraging each other as the countdown began to get in their places. 

“Fighting!” Hongjoong chanted. 

“Fighting!” The others replied in response. Now it was time for them to all get in position. 

Hongjoong, Soyeon, and Bang Chan were all behind the stage while Changbin and Jisung were led through underground pathways to get to their places around the arena. He was so nervous. He was opening up the show for crying out loud. 

A small hand was placed on his shoulder, turning around to meet the female rapper who was smiling at him. 

“Good luck, Hongjoong-ssi.” The blonde winked at him before walking away. Now was not the time to be blushing Hongjoong. Not at all. 

But just like that he got ready and their performance started. The leader was so proud of his rap. He could tell the audience loved it and he felt so powerful on that stage. Perhaps he could incorporate the lyrics or flow into one of their comeback songs? Either way he was living for it, and was sad to have to leave the stage so early. 

Then he looked out and saw Soyeon perform. Don’t get him wrong, she was a powerhouse of stage presence, but something about the energy she gets when performing in front of a crowd was alluring. 

Needless to say, their performance went off without a hitch. 3RACHA performed Maze of Memories from their recent Stray Kids comeback which led to the final performance where they would all perform Runner’s High. It was over before he knew it but they still had more stages and activities to do. 

“Great work guys!” Changbin shouted back stage, bowing to everyone as they clapped. Hongjoong couldn’t help but smile as he looked at them all, especially Soyeon who was grinning ear to ear. They would all have to separate to get ready for their own stages, but before Soyeon could stray too far, Hongjoong stopped her. 

“Soyeon-ssi.” The blonde turned around, an eyebrow raised in his direction. “Do, uh… do you think I could have your number?” He tried to sound as confident as he could, even as her eyes widened and her face turned a little red. But then that smile appeared and Hongjoong felt relief. 

“Of course.” She looking around before she found a piece of paper and a pen, tearing off a small piece and placing it against the wall before she wrote her number on it. 

“Text me that it’s you when you do.” With a bow, the blonde handed him the paper before turning around and walking away.

;

Looking back then, Hongjoong would have never thought he’d find himself in this situation. Not bare and on his knees between two gorgeous legs and a pair of black lace underwear. Not short cut yet manicured nails teaching under his chin and tilting his face up to see his miss with a black bob and a dangerous look in her eye.

One that softened. 

“Are you okay? Where is your head, baby?” Soyeon gently threaded a hand through his hair. 

“Just thinking, miss. I want you.” He leaned in and pressed kisses against the inside of her thigh. She let it go on for a while before she tugged his blonde locks of hair and he looked up again. 

“I don’t think you deserve me quite yet. I know how badly you want my strap, baby.” Her hand moved from his hair and down to roughly cup his jaw and pull him closer. “But have you earned it yet?” 

Hongjoong shook his head, only getting a hum in response. 

“How about this. Let miss ride that pretty face of yours and if you’re good enough, I’ll give you what you want.” If the way his pupils dilated at her words alone wasn’t convincing, the eager nodding of his head told her he was happy to comply. 

“Okay. Get on the bed and lay down while I get everything ready.” Like a puppy eager to please, Hongjoong crawled onto the top of the bed once she had stood, rolling over to lay on his back. His tongue poked out to coat his lips as he was already thinking about her taste dripping onto his tongue. Drool over as already pooling in his mouth. 

Meanwhile Soyeon opened her closet, pulling out the un-scented lube along with the strap that wrapped around her body. For now she kept it in her hand though, looking for a silicone cock to attach to it. Yeah maybe she had a fancy strap where she could put different cocks on it. So what? Not every day you can fuck with a dragon dildo on you. 

But for now she would pull out the pink one that was just a normal size. They had both been so busy that she didn’t want to go _too_ hard on him. Of course Hongjoong loved it rough and messy, but Soyeon preferred to take him apart slowly until he was begging. 

“What’s your color, Joongie?” She asked, crawling onto the bed once she stripped herself of her underwear. He knew this was when the switch was going to flip. Soyeon always asked his color right before they both got really into it. 

“Green, miss.” 

“Good. If at any point you need to, call red. If you can’t speak, tap my thigh three times.” Once she got confirmation, her eyes darkened and her cherry lips curled into a smirk. Soyeon straddled his head, watching as his cock twitched at the mere sight of her glistening folds. 

His tongue poked out to reach for her, only receiving a small smack to the side of his face. 

“Impatient aren’t we?” The chuckle sent a humiliated chill down his spine. She seemed to give in though, taking a grip of the sides of his hair before finally sitting herself on his mouth. The sound his miss let out was heavenly. Enough to make his own cock twitch. 

Soyeon saw that, taking her time to let her hands massage his chest down to his groin then back up before she could even get close to his length. Meanwhile Hongjoong began to lap at her folds, sucking a little before trying to fuck her entrance with his tongue. 

She rolled her hips on top of him, moaning as her clit would brush against his tongue and bottom lip just right. Once his spit was practically dripping from her, she settled back down and reached over for the bottle of lube. 

“Better get to work, baby. Give my clit some attention too.” It was an order that Hongjoong could never refuse. He placed a hand on her hip, giving a second to see if he had permission to hold her before he placed his other hand on her other side. 

In truth, Soyeon liked it when his small hands would be on her body. A considerable amount of lube was squeezed onto her fingers, leaning forward slightly so that her pussy was still on his tongue but she was able to reach lower and circle her finger around his rim. Thank god she recently got her nails cut down and they were short. 

The digit pushed inside his rim, the ravenette sighing at the vibrations against her lower lips from Hongjoong’s moan. Soyeon always knew just where to press to make Hongjoong melt under her. Not to mention he could taste how wet she was getting. 

“Do I taste good, baby?” She asked while sliding another finger in. Of course he couldn’t respond, but his hips roll down onto her fingers to try and ride them. All he earned was a slap to his thigh in response. 

“Stay still.” She reprimanded, soon adding another finger in. Hongjoong squeezed her hips, guiding her to roll them more so he could suck on her clit. “Fuck… Want me to cum on your tongue?” She lifted up only enough for him to talk. 

“Yes, fuck. Please miss. Please.” He raised his head to attach his lips back to her pussy, sucking on it as she pulled her lube soaked fingers out after she stretched him well enough. Hongjoong could feel the weight shift onto his face as she sat up and began to grind against his mouth. 

“Feel so good, baby.” The other moaned out after gripping his hair, moving to rub circles on her clit with his lips. Hongjoong just keened knowing he was making his miss feel good. He wants to be the reason she cums and he wants it to be all on his tongue. 

Soon enough he got just that. Her back arched and he thrusted his tongue deep inside her as she came, the prettiest moan falling from her lips. Hongjoong swallowed her cum as if it was his last meal, letting the savory juice rest on his tongue before letting it roll down his throat. 

“Good boy~” her honey voice crawled out, slipping her fingers back inside him. “I’ll reward you soon enough. Just let me make sure you’re ready for me.” It was a little hard to resist continuing to eat her out, but he just couldn’t focus enough when her fingers were back inside him and stretching him out with expertise. 

“You ready for my strap, baby boy?” Soyeon asked as she pulled her fingers out. The only response she received came in the form a moan, causing her to giggle. She rolled off of him, reaching out for the strap with the silicone toy attached to it. Hongjoong watched in awe as she slipped it on, making sure it was tight so it wouldn’t slide off. A generous amount of lube was then rubbed over the toy before aligning the tip with Hongjoong’s entrance. 

As she slid in, his back bowed up in pleasure, Soyeon’s hand squeezing his hip in comfort as she continued until the silicone was buried completely inside him. 

“So big, miss.” His words were moaned out, his miss laughing. 

“It’s not even that big, baby boy.” Her hips grind in circles, letting Hongjoong get used to the feeling. 

“Please.” He pleaded. That was the cue as she started to pull out, inch by inch so slowly, before slamming back inside him. Her pace quickened with each second, Hongjoong’s pretty moans spurring her on. He always made the prettiest noises for her. Even as he got louder and louder, she wanted to do something else. 

“Want something to keep you quiet?” She cupped her breast, leaning over him so her nipple was grazing against his bottom lip. As if it was candy, his lips immediately wrapped around the bud, his hands coming up to squeeze both of her tits while he sucked and nibbled. 

Soyeon threw her head back from the sensation, her hips moving faster as a reward. She knew she found the pleasurable gland that was his prostate when he keened around her breast, his blunt nails digging into the skin and leaving little crescents. 

“You can only cum from my strap alone, okay baby?” She asked while panting, waiting for his answer before she drilled into him, bending a leg back with her free hand so that she could reach even deeper inside him with her toy cock. 

Hongjoong was thankful that his miss said he didn’t have to wait for permission to cum because he was already getting close. So close in fact that a few more thrusts to his prostate was enough for his head to throw back, mouth detaching from her breast with a trail of spit as he cums with a cry, it landed all over his stomach and chest. He always came so much when Soyeon fucked him. 

“You okay, Joongie?” He faintly heard her voice, Soyeon burying the toy all the way inside him but not moving to give him a break. She was kissing along his jaw, moving to his cheek then his nose. 

“ ‘m okay…” his eyes stayed closed as he recovered from that post orgasmic bliss. “You okay?” He asked while feeling her thumb caress his other cheek, wet with sweat. 

“I’m very okay. You did so good for me, baby.” She pushed herself up a little to make eye contact with him. “I’m so proud of you.” She gave him a sweet smile, pressing one more kiss to his lips before she began to slowly pull out. The wet pop that could be heard as the head of the toy is pulled out makes him blush and whine, Soyeon giggling. 

“Are you getting shy on me now?” The strap was taken off to the side, sat on the sheets since they had to be cleaned anyways. As she was about to get up, she felt an arm around her waist, pulling her to rest on her side with Hongjoong spooning her from behind. 

“Just want to cuddle. Can we clean up later?” He mumbled into her neck, kissing her shoulder softly. 

“Okay fine~” She said in a teasing voice. “You’re lucky I love you.” 

Hongjoong just hummed. 

“I love you too, miss.”


End file.
